


Sweet Intimacy

by DWImpala67



Series: Spn kink bingo 2020 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shotgunning, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wincest - Freeform, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: Written for Spn Kink Bingo 2020Sam and Dean have just finished a hunt and it's time for them to relax. And they did relax, just enjoying each other's company, looking at the stars and the vast sky above them.18+ content. Read the tags before you read the fic.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Spn kink bingo 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590937
Kudos: 134
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Sweet Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: Shotgunning.
> 
> A big thank you to theatregirl7299 for being the awesome beta for this fic! 
> 
> I've never smoked in my life so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes pertaining to that part. All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Dean looked as Sam took another drag of the joint and passed it on to him. 

Sam looked relaxed, head leaning back,exposing his long and beautiful neckline. He exhaled the smoke through his mouth, lips curving a bit and eyes closed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. That sight had Dean transfixed. His brother was simply beautiful. Especially when he had nothing on his mind and just was enjoying himself. And Dean wanted nothing more than to devour his Sammy right then and there. 

They were sitting on the hood of the Impala, gazing at the stars. It wasn’t often that they did this together. It was a rare occasion and Dean knew some of it had to do with the fact that their recent hunt had been a very successful one where they’d rescued all the victims they’d used as bait and the entire Vamp nest was destroyed. No more blood sucking monsters, spying on innocent humans and kidnapping them. It definitely called for some celebration. Surprisingly, it was Sam who came up with the idea.

Dean was taking a hot shower in the motel when Sam leaned against the bathroom door. Dean was annoyed as his little brother had managed to interrupt his “Me” time. Dean was enjoying the shower, his muscles relaxing under the hot spray. Luckily, the force of the water was damn good, and he visibly loosened under the water. That’s when he heard the woosh of the door and seconds later, he felt strong arms wrapping around his waist. Dean smiled knowingly. Sometimes, his Sammy could be a little impatient. 

“Could’t wait huh, Sammy?” Dean smirked as Sam pressed his body into Dean and could feel his brother’s boner against his ass. 

“Hmm...you didn’t answer, so I had to come in. I’m not sorry by the way.” Sam grumbled and started to slowly caress Dean’s torso as his lips nipped at Dean’s earlobe. 

Dean moaned as Sam started rubbing his hands up and down his chest, arching as his long fingers brushed against his right nipple and the other hand headed downwards towards Dean’s pink cock. Dean was instantly hard and leaking pre come already. Blood rushed through his veins as Sam lazily started stroking him while he slowly trailed a series of kisses down to Dean’s cheeks to his jawline and eventually his neck. Dean bucked in Sam’s hands when his brother bit down hard on his neck and whispered “Mine” in his ear. Needless to say, it didn’t last long. Damn, his brother always had that effect on him. 

Once Dean went lax in his arms, Sam started rutting against his big brother’s ass. When he couldn’t find the exact rhythm he turned Dean in his arms and kissed Dean mercilessly, not caring that he might just have bitten down hard on Dean’s lower lips. Only he was allowed to touch Dean this way. No one else. When the need to breathe became far too necessary, he leaned back, leaving small kisses and licks around those plush pink swollen lips. He slowly brought Dean’s hand towards his cock and the first touch of Dean’s fingers against his length had Sam panting. He wasn’t going to last long, not with Dean sucking hard on his neck, no doubt leaving a big hickey behind. Once Dean was satisfied that his mark was made, he leaned up, stroking Sam fast, and blew air in Sam’s ear. He licked down the jawline and kissed Sammy again, this time echoing “Mine” before he slammed his lips against that of his brother. He felt Sam go rigid before his brother lost his control and his cock shot long white stripes into his hand. 

They kept kissing lazily until the shower went cold. They quickly dried and dressed themselves up when Sam spoke,

“Hey, do you mind going on a drive?”

Dean looked at his brother curiously until Sam tilted his head towards the corner table in the room, eyes sparkling. Dean followed the trail and went over the table observing a baggie of joints and a six beer pack. Just one look at his brother and he knew what Sam was asking about. The brothers always communicated silently. Always knowing what the other was thinking. 

They decided to go to the field near the lake. The silence was absolute as they drove, an anticipation building between them, as Dean drove the Impala, trying to be as stealth as possible. These things always ended with the brothers fumbling to be on top of each other. It was like the need always consumed them. That was why some quiet spots were always their preference. This time, it just happened to be near the bushes on the lake side. 

That’s why it didn’t surprise Dean now, when Sam looked at him, eyes full of love and a smile on his face, as he leaned down to kiss Dean. Dean could smell the aroma of the pot as he kissed his brother and wondered not for the first time, how would it feel to inhale the smoke from Sam’s lips. 

When they came up for air, Sam lit another joint and slowly took the drag in. He then leaned down towards Dean and cupped his face, inching towards the plush pink mouth and stroked the lower lip. The moment Sam leaned towards him, Dean got the memo and opened up his lips under Sam’s thumb. He inhaled the smoke that Sam slowly blew in his mouth. Shivers ran down his spine as Sam’s hand reached behind his neck and gently stroked his back. Once Dean exhaled the smoke he took the joint from Sam’s hand and inhaled as much as he could while leaning up to blow it into his brother’s mouth. All the while, watching Sam staring at him with lust blown eyes. He knew where this was heading. It wouldn’t be long now until Sam had Dean pinned on the back seat of the Impala as he fucked him long and hard. 

But there was time. Right now, all Dean wanted was to enjoy this time with his brother. Just the two of them without the hanging sword of a hunt above their heads. Dean enjoyed the peace and the intimacy that he’d found with his brother. And he aimed to keep it like that. Possibly forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think


End file.
